Life with the Sand Sibs
by zubification
Summary: Well the title kinda says it all it's life with the sand sibs so reveiw... FLAME... and READ IT! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Life With the Sand Sibs**

A/N another story by yours truly… and her sister… Please flame this story to DEATH!!! The flames are usually funny!!!! AAAAAAAAaaaaand don't forget to REVIEW!!!! To warn you a lot of this story is in CAPS and if it's confusing _**SORRY!!!!!**_

**Mornings**

Temari woke up to a normal morning at her house. her brothers screaming at each other. Kankuro was screaming about Gaara getting sand in the shower, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SAND IN THE SHOWER?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT"

"THE GOD DAMMED SAND IN THE SHOWER"

Temari was now pissed "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP"

"NO"

"WELL THEN YOU DON'T GET ANY BREAKFAST!"

"**SORRY!!!!**"

"YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER!!!"

"TEMARI HAVE YOU SEEN MY SHOES?!?!"

"DID YOU LOOK UNDER YOU BED, GAARA?!?!"

"THEY'RE NOT THE- FOUND THEM!!!"

"GAARA! WHERE IS MY MAKEUP?!?!?"

"I FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET LAST NIGHT!"

"_**WHAT?!?!**_WHERE WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED?!?!"

"TRASHED AND PASSED OUT ON THE COUCH!!!

"OH YEAH! THAT WAS A GREAT PARTY!"

"TEMARI!!!! I'M HUNGRY!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST!?!?"

"FRENCH TOAST!!"

"EGGS AND BACON!!!"

"SO OATMEAL FOR BREAKFAST!!!"

"NO EGGS A-"

"WE ARE HAVING OATMEAL!!!"

"BUT I WANT FR-"

"**OATMEAL!!!!**"

"BUT I DON'T LIKEA DA OATMEAL!!!"

"YOU WANNA COOK YOURSELF!!!"

"NO LAST TIME I COOKED I SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE…"

"THAT WAS YOU!!!"

"NO IT WAS GAARA!!!"

"_**WHAT!?!?**_ I WASN'T EVEN HERE WHEN THAT HAPPENED!!!"

"_**BREAKFAST IS READY!!!**_"

"YES!!!" And all you here steps from ALL around the house as usual, but it still confuses Temari.

"Breakfast!!! Yum!!" Gaara said as he walked in the room.

"'Hey Gaara… we're leaving early so Kankuro will clean the dishes"

"Yes!!! I don't have to do dishes!!!"

"FOOD!!! Oh, wait… it's oatmeal… ew…" Kankuro said as he finally came in.

"Shut up and eat!"

20 minutes later

"Thanks, Temari… even if it was icky oatmeal"

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing…"

"I thought so…"

"Weeell bye!" and with that Gaara ran out of the room.

"See ya Kankuro! Oh, and you're doing dishes…" and Temari left to.

"WAIT!!! I DON'T WANNA DO DISHES!!!" and he ran out of the room.

"Ok, Kankuro is gone. What you want for breakfast?" Temari said walking back in.

"Eggs a- no French toast" Gaara said also walking in.

"Ok"

A/N I know, I know… it sucks there will be more chapters, though so remember… FLAME, REVEIEW AND ADD to your story alert list…


	2. Chappy 2

YAYZ!!!!!! CHAP 2!!!! IT'S GONNA BE A FUNNY ONE!!! Special thanks to **ribbon-dancer-Tenten **for reviewing my first chappy.

**Before Missions**

Temari was standing by the door waiting for her brothers to come down so they could leave for their mission. She'd been waiting for them for half an hour so far. She was getting a little annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TO DOING?!?! I'M THE GIRL!!! SHOULDN'T IT TAKE LONGER FOR _ME_ TO GET READY THAN YOU TWO?!?!"

"MY MAKEUP TUBE BUSTED OPEN!!!!"

"WELL DON'T GET ANY ON THE CARPET!!!"

"I WON- **OH SHIT!!!!**"

"YOU GOT IT ON THE CARPET, DIDN'T YOU!?!?"

"N-NO…"

"YOU'RE CLEANING IT UP!!!"

"**TEMARI!!!!!! **WHERE'S MY SHOE!?!?"

"UNDER THE BED, AS ALWAYS!!!"

"IT'S NOT ALWAYS U-FOUND IT! THANKS TEMARI!"

"YEAH, YEAH, JUST HURRY UP GAARA!!!"

"I CAN'T FIND MY BATMAN EARS!!!"

"_**SHIT!!!!!!!"**_

"WHAT HAPPENED GAARA?!?!"

"MY GOURD SPILLED"

"_**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!!!!!"**_

"IT TOOK 3 MONTHS TO CLEAN ALL UP LASTTIME!!!"

"YEAH AND I'M STILL FINDING SAND… **EVERYWHERE!**"

"GREAT!!! WE'RE NEVER GETTING TO THAT MISSION!!"

A/N Thank you my adoring, non-existent fans!!!! Review please and read my other stories!!! Sorry this Chappy is short!


	3. Chap 3 Dates

**Disclaimer; Really, if I owned Naruto Gaara would be mine, Tanka would be in the show, Shikamaru and Temari would be together, Sakura would die from something stupid, Itachi would have killed Sasgay, I mean Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata would have gotten together already, Tobi would call Konan mom, Tobi would be with Hinoko, and Deidara would be a girl (Dei-Dei-Chan). Oh, and Kaka and Anko would be together, too.**

**Hello, my non-existent fans!!! Temari is torturing her brothers again so… ENJOY!!**

**Temari Has a Date**

It was 7 o'clock. _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I only have two hours until Shikamaru gets here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Yes, Shikamaru had FINALLY taken time out of cloud watching, to ask out Temari. And Temari was ecstatic. So she had taken the whole day off just to get ready. And now, two _hours_ before he got there, Temari was scrambling to get ready.

Gaara walked in the room so he could ask Temari a question, but before he could say anything, Temari was screaming at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, FREAK?!?!"

"Temari, this is the living roo-"

"Get. _**OUT**_."

"But-"

"NOW!!" And Gaara hightailed it out of there.

The phone rang.

"I'LL GET IT!!!!" she screamed running towards the _door_. Kankuro came in and answered the phone, while Temari opened the door, just to find no one was there.

"Where is his lazy ass?" Temari was obviously pissed off and this is the time Kankuro picks to be an idiot. As he hangs up the phone, he turns to Temari and says, "That was Shikamaru, he says he can't make it… He's on a date with Ino."

"_**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**_

"Ha, ha, ha!!!!! You should have seen the look on your fa- OW!!!!!! Oh, shit!" At this point, Kankuro had the shit beat out of him by his sister. Once she finished pummeling him, she started ranting about how lazy Shikamaru was, how much of a dumbass Kankuro was, and how Gaara was a real freak(not true!!! Gaara is a SEXYBEAST!!!!!!). And then she went up to her room destroying everything in her way and some things that weren't. Half an hour later, Shikamaru knocked on the door.

"YO, TEMARI!!!! THE SEXIST LAZY ASS IS HERE!!!!"

She practically ran down the steps until she got to the last flight, where she slowed down and regained her composure.

As they were walking out, Gaara whispered to Shikamaru, "Good luck, you're gonna need it."

**LOL!!! Gaara made a funny! Temari is so cool!!! Um... Kankuro… is a dumbass/manwhore!!! Sorry, me and Kankuro are cool!!!!**


	4. PMS

**Me: Yay! I got Naruto!**

**Mishimoto: I'll give it to you for a cookie.**

**Me: OK!**

**Mishimoto: Here you go**

**Me: Oooh, yay! Cookie!**

**Mishimoto: Thank you. (Walks away)**

**Me: Oh no! I ate my cookie… And lost my show! (Starts crying)Oooh, shiny…..**

**PMS**

Gaara and Kankuro were huddled together in Gaara's room.

"I hate this time of month" Kankuro said as they heard scratching on the door.

"Nii-san," came Temari's voice from the other side of the door, scaring the shit out of both of them. "Nii-san… Nii-san… Let me in…"

"DON'T DO IT MAN!"

"I ALREADY KNOW!"

Temari was PMSing. Like every month, Kankuro and Gaara would cower in Gaara's room while Temari went and PMSed with her crazy psycho teenage girl killer hormones… of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (As Kankuro would put it)

"I really don't like this time of month…" Gaara said, looking at his bare foot. "She doesn't even tell me where my other shoe is when she's like this."

Kankuro sweatdropped and responded, "Isn't it under you bed? It's always there."

Gaara got down and looked under his bed. "It's not th- Oh, found it!" he said pulling it out from under the bed.

"See told y- oh shit" they both turned to the door as it started making scraping noises, which were coming from the door knob, which meant Temari was pick locking the door.

"PUT THE OTHER LOCK ON AND PUT THE DRESSER IN FRONT OF THE DOOR!" Gaara screamed as they scampered to do what he said. Gaara locked the three extra locks he had installed just for this, as Kankuro moved the dresser in front of the door. Then, just for safety, Gaara put them in a sand bubble. It went quiet.

"I think were safe…" not two seconds after Kankuro said that did Temari scream "WIND SCYTHE!" and the whole wall came down and everything went right through that bubble.

"Oh shit" Gaara and Kankuro said together. Aaaaaand Temari pummeled them.

"When I say 'let me in', LET ME IN!"

"Yes ma'am"

**Yes I know you guys asked for a longer chapter but this was really funny and I really wanted to do this so SORRY! Also, sorry for the wait on this… We're moving and just got the computer set up…**


End file.
